


Good Night

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: After a long day, everyone heads to bed. But how exactly do they spend the last few minutes of their day? 
Takes place in early season 4.





	

Joan Ferguson let out a long breath of air as the guard closed the gates to her unit. The locking comforted her. It restricted the area she needed to keep under surveillance to a minimum.

“Goodnight,” she exclaimed, more as a public service announcement that as an actual, genuine greeting while she entered her cell. It wasn’t decorated – she’d never understood the women’s tendencies to fill their temporary homes to the brim with knickknacks and worthless memorabilia – and it wasn’t exactly like she could have art, actual art, placed there.

Slowly but deliberately, she stripped to her underwear. Every item of clothing she removed was neatly folded and placed in its designated spot. After finishing getting undressed, she quickly covered her skin with her nightclothes, finding the softness of the pure cotton fabric extremely reassuring. She brushed her black and silver locks exactly 64 times before pulling her hair back into the low ponytail she’d become accustomed to.

 

A few corridors down, Bea Smith was enjoying a last cuppa of the day before heading to bed. She was enjoying listening to Boomer’s quite hilarious recollection of an encounter with one of Juice’s ‘boys’.

“You called her a _what_?!” Doreen shrieked, nearly doubling over with laughter. Liz was wiping the tears from her eyes and even Sonia couldn’t hide a small smile. Chuckling, Maxine announced: “Let’s not repeat that, shall we?” She nodded her head in the direction of the screw standing guard just a few metres away. “I’m going to bed; it’s been a long day.” Bea nodded in agreement.

“G’night girls,” she proclaimed, marching into her cell. When she heard the door fall closed behind her, she felt her muscles relax. The need to be the stone-cold top dog dissolved, and she could go back to being herself. Just Bea. She changed into her pyjamas within a minute, and slipped under the covers. Pressing a kiss against the photo of Debbie pinned to the wall, she whispered: “Goodnight, angel.”

 

On the other end of the building, Linda Miles was getting ready for her night shift with as much ruckus as she could possibly produce. She sighed deeply as she placed her laptop on her desk and opened Netflix. Time for her guilty pleasure: old telenovelas. Grinning broadly, she pressed ‘play’.

“Oh, Esmeralda, if only you knew…”

 

Franky Doyle flung her jacket on the back of a chair, before she let her tired body flop onto her bed. She was so exhausted that she was considering just kicking off her boots, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Nah, she couldn’t do that; she had one thing to do first. Rolling onto her side, she grabbed her phone from the windowsill, opening her messaging app.

> _FD: Hey sexy!_

Within mere seconds, her phone vibrated to notify her of a reply. Smiling, she swiped across the screen.

> _BW: Hey baby! You’re home late._
> 
> _FD: Long day. Missed ya._
> 
> _BW: I missed you too today. You must be exhausted._
> 
> _FD: Never too tired to text my girl!_
> 
> _BW: Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow?_
> 
> _FD: Defs! I’m looking forward to dessert. ;)_
> 
> _BW: Oh for God’s sake, Franky, go to sleep._
> 
> _FD: Fine! Fine! Are ya gonna dream about me?_
> 
> _BW: Always. Goodnight babe._
> 
> _FD: Nite. Xx_

Across town, Bridget Westfall chuckled as she plugged her charger into her phone. Oh, she was looking forward to the final course as much as Franky was – if not more…

 

Vera Bennett groaned as she pushed her front door open. She was too tired to care where her bags ended up, but before she could drop them haphazardly on the floor, a pair of strong arms encircled her, grabbing her things and taking them from the sleepy brunette. Vera relaxed into the embrace, snuggling into the tall form.

“Long day?”

Vera murmured in agreement.

“Want a shower?”

She shook her head, and mumbled: “Too tired.”

“Bed, then?” the man asked. The petite woman nodded into his chest. “Okay, come on then dear.” He gently led her towards her bedroom. After having helped her with getting out of her uniform and into soft flannel pyjamas, he slipped under the covers with her. Pressing a tender kiss upon her forehead, he whispered: “Goodnight Vera.”

Half-asleep, she mumbled: “G’night Matt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought. As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> I promise I'm working on the final chapter of All the Single Ladies! I'm just a little bit stuck. ;)


End file.
